


Rainy Day Fun

by Queen_EmpressRhodolite



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cybersex, Disney, F/M, Lemon, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_EmpressRhodolite/pseuds/Queen_EmpressRhodolite
Summary: Aladdin and Ariel are separated on a rainy day, but decide to make the best of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a little writers block on another project I'm working on, but I had some inspiration. I wrote it in one day, but I did my best. Enjoy! :D

Aladdin adjusted his headset, as he waited for his girlfriend, Ariel to hook up her webcam.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I can be over there in ten minuets.” Aladdin said.

“I know, but it's pouring outside, and I don't want you driving in it. Besides, this is kinda kinky. Ariel said as she appeared on screen. She wore a sheer, purple and black baby-doll, and a large purple bow in the back of her hair.

“ **Wow**...you look beautiful! I feel under, or maybe...over dressed. Aladdin said looking down at his simple pajama bottoms .

“Thank you sweetie, but you look fine...are clothes won't be on for long anyway.” Ariel said trying to add a lilt of sultriness to her voice.

Aladdin chuckled at her attempt to be extra sexy. “ _Video chatting did have it's perks_.” He thought.

“So...how should we start? Aladdin said, running through all the naughty ideas in his head.

“Well...” Ariel said twirling a finger in her hair. “What would you do if you were here with me?”

Aladdin let out a husky chuckle. “I would start by undressing you...slowly.”

Ariel giggled as she eased the tie of her lingerie open, exposing her perky C-cup breasts, and rosy pink nipples. “Like that?”

Aladdin was in a daze. “Just like that... “ _I'll never get tired of looking at her beautiful body_.” He thought. “I would massage your breasts while kissing you.” Ariel gently rubbed her breasts and rolled her nipples, as she moaned softly. The sight made Aladdin's member twitch.

“Ariel your skin is so soft and smooth; and the way you moan is so cute.” Aladdin rubbed himself through his pajama pants as Ariel moaned louder.

“Now, I take your breast in my mouth, and suck... Do you want me to suck soft or hard?

“ **Hard**!” Ariel wheezed.

“I suck roughly and squeeze your breast, while I use the other hand to rub you through your thin panties. Aladdin said exposing his aching erection. Ariel rubbed herself , while squeezing her breast.

“Next, I pull your panties off so I can lick you.

Ariel's breath caught in her throat at the thought of Aladdin pleasuring her with his tongue, she quickly removed her panties.

“I get down on my knees in front of your sopping wet opening. Ooh! You're so wet, baby...and delicious!” Aladdin said as he rubbed himself. “I love the taste of your sweet honey.”

Ariel imagined Aladdin lapping at her sex, like a horny dog, and moaned loudly over the rain storm.

“But...I have to stop licking you-”

Ariel sighed in disappointment.

“-So I can fuck you.” Aladdin smirked, stroking himself.

“Oh, YES baby! Do that! FUCK ME!

Ariel rubbed herself harder, as Aladdin talked dirty to her.

“I enter you quickly, but gently... **FUCK** , ARIEL! You're so wet, **UH** , and **TIGHT**! I'm gonna fuck you 'till you, **UUHHH** , scream so loud, your neighbors are gonna **UUUUHHH** call the cops!”

Ariel started to finger-fuck herself. “YES! ALADDIN, BABY... **FUCK** ME, **UUUUHHH** , **LOVE** ME!

Aladdin stroked himself vigorously. **UUUUUHHHHH** , ARIEL! I-I'm gonna CUM!

“OH **ALADDIN**! ME TOO! ME TOO! I-I-I... **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**!”

“ **ARIEL**! **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!”

The couple gasped desperately for air, as they came down from there simultaneous orgasm. Ariel was the first to speak.

“That. Was. **AMAZING**!”

“...Yeah...” Aladdin said with a dreamy look on his face. “I love you, Ariel.”

“I love you too, Aladdin... Hey, I think the rain stopped.” Ariel said.

Aladdin looked out the window, and sure enough the rain had cleared up.

“I'll be over in ten!”

“Make it five!”


End file.
